Habataki and Hanegasaki Stories
by ShizukaR
Summary: Just a place to put all my silly one shots together. Warning: boys love, girls love, crackshipping, not a single character x reader because there are so many already. Don't ask, just enjoy. Requests for pairings are open


**Disclaimer: The Tokimeki Memorial saga belongs to Konami.**

 **So, this is the start of my first Tokimemo one-shots series. I got tired of making a story for each one-shot, so I decided to start with this one, which will have the stories I'll write about Tokimemo for now on. I thought it'd be funny to add requests to this, and I hope people start making their own ships~ For now, this is a Konno x Shitara one shot (old readers should know this is my OTP XD) but I'll write about other characters, don't worry XD It won't be limited to 3rd Story. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

Shitara's phone alarm awakened him up from his sleep. It wasn't usual for him to wake up that way, since his parents had to wake him up and get him out of the bed by the force, but that time he was willing to turn off his alarm and get up to get his uniform.

As soon as he grabbed the phone, he noticed two things.

First: his alarm didn't ring with a piano serenade. It was the Turkish march the song which made him wake up every day.

Second: gazing at the clock, it was really long before 7 am. His phone said it was almost 1AM, which led him to last, but not least…

A picture of Tamao Konno was standing in front of the screen.

And that was the biggest of his concerns.

Yes, he did start going out with Tamao Konno. It would be quite lame not to admit it. The president of the school council had fallen for him, and so did the famous pianist prodigy. It hadn't been more than a week since it started, but all the school seemed to know it at that point. Not to mention that his childhood friend, Ruka Sakurai, had been trying to get away with his crimes since Seiji was "kaichou's" boyfriend.

There were two buttons under Tamao's picture, still. The phone was ringing as he looked at the screen. He doubted before pressing the "answer" button, but he was so tired he didn't think twice before doing so.

"Hello?" the green haired boy's voice could be clearly heard from Seiji's phone.

"Konno. What do you want?" he asked. "It's late."

"Seiji-kun, you don't have to be that harsh," the boy said. His voice sounded as sleepy as himself. _Why did he call me, then?_ Seiji thought. Konno might've been having insomnia. Or he might've stood up all night with his silly student council president duties. Either option could be right. "I just wanted to talk a bit."

That option wasn't between the ones Seiji had thought.

"I'm sorry, I think. I just woke up," he said, trying to make it sound like an apologise. "But, seriously, Konno, what's the matter?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry for bothering you," he quickly added. "We can talk tomorrow if you'd rather."

"Oh, no. You've already woken me up," Shitara replied. Indeed, he was tired, but at that moment the thing he wanted to do the least wasn't talking to Tamao. Those thoughts had been long gone, and he couldn't deny that the sleepy president's voice sounded cute.

Well, he wouldn't admit it oud loud neither. "Now take the responsibilities of it. What did you want to do?"

"Well..." Tamao stuttered, sighing loudly. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"Come on, Konno. I've told you too many embarrassing things, if you didn't notice. I'm not going to make fun of you, you know," he added. It was true, after all. Who else was the one who told the president about the little kid who still fears dandelions? Or the nickname his aunt and his childhood "friends" loved to call him. There wasn't anything more embarrassing than that.

"I-I just wanted to hear your voice. It helps me calm down. But I didn't think before dialling," he admitted.

That only statement made him want to hide himself under the blankets. He was wrong when he thought it would be a good idea to insist on him to tell him. It was even more embarrassing for the silver haired boy.

"Seiji-kun?"

He didn't notice he hadn't answered Konno then. It was only luck his face could not be seen from the phone; he was just as red as he'd been the first day they started dating. Perhaps a bit more.

"Oh, uhm, well, sorry, I spaced out..." he answered, trying to hide the nervousness on his voice. "Ehm. Thanks, I guess."

"No, no, I am the one who should thank you, Shitara. Even if you're sleepy you help me..."

"Stop embarrassing me. Y-you're making me regret staying up late," Seiji said.

"Fine, fine," the glasses boy replied. _But he can't be wearing his glasses while he sleeps_ , he thought. Great, Konno's face without glasses telling him all that stuff only made him blush more. Having him as his boyfriend was not easy at all. And the conversation couldn't become more awkward. "So, how are you? We've been talking about me for enough time."

"I am fine. Thanks for asking," he answered. The following silence was more uncomfortable than before.

"Good," Konno replied. The only thing that could be heard was his breath. Suddenly, he talked. "Would you tell me if you weren't fine?"

"What is that for?" the pianist asked. He couldn't find the reason why all of a sudden he asked for that. They were having a nice chat before that question. But the biggest of his concerns was that he didn't know how to answer that. "I think I would."

"I'm happy to hear that," the boy replied. "I'd tell you too. I know we've been dating for only a week and..."

"Actually, it's been four days, but continue," Shitara interrupted.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I still want to know you more. And help you, sometimes you seem like you don't want to open up."

"I see," the silver haired boy replied. At first, Tamao's level of concern about him was strange to him, but it felt comforting to hear it. "I'll try to be more open with you. But only if you promise that too."

"I suppose I hide my real feelings sometimes," Tamao commented. "But I'll talk to you whenever I

"You can. But please, try not to call me at 1 AM. I'll be more grateful if you do that," Seiji added. The green haired teenager laughed a bit before answering.

"I'll think about that."

They kept on chatting on the phone; it wasn't long before Shitara realized it was an hour since Tamao called.

"Well, you ought to go to sleep," he finished. He knew his boyfriend would insist, so he had to come up with an excuse. "Isn't the uniform check tomorrow?"

"Oh! You're right..." Tamao sighed. _Nailed it_ , Seiji thought. "I'm going to see you tomorrow, then. Sweet dreams, Seiji-kun."

"Thanks. Goodnight," he said, waiting for the other boy to hang the phone. But Konno's breathing could still be heard. _Maybe I should_ , he thought. He cleared his throat a bit, trying not to be too loud. "Tamao. Sweet dreams."

He couldn't deny that he wanted that conversation to be longer. Sleep was really getting him, and if he didn't hang up he'd probably fall asleep during the phone conversation.

But at least he could see him in his dreams.


End file.
